violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Braco
Braco is a foreign guy, he speaks Russian and Ukrainian but no one knows exactly where he is from. He has a secret crush on Violetta, yet he never says that and no one knows about it, except Napo. At the end of the first season, Braco leaves the show for unknown reasons. Braco is portrayed by Artur Logunov. Personality Braco is generally shown as a good guy. He is intelligent and a bit wild, and often seems to be living in a world of his own. He's a hip-hop dancer and excels at it. His appearance and his accent reveal that he is foreign, but it has never been revealed where he is originally from. When he gets angry or nervous, he starts speaking in his native language, thought to be either Russian or Ukranian. He has a proverb or piece of advice from his country for every occasion, and he's always ready to help his friends. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 On the first episodes, Braco worked on the song "Always Dancing" along with Francesca, Maxi, and Camila. In the sixth episode, Violetta came to the Studio 21 for the first time, and she stumbled into Braco, and he immediately fell in love with her. He got nervous and he started to speak in his native language. At the day Violetta had to audition to enter the Studio, Ludmila, trying to make Violetta miss her audition, she locked her in a room. Violetta's friend was worried about her, especially Braco, Tomas, and Leon. They tried to find her out, but in the end, she managed to get out from the room by herself. After the audition, Braco met Napo, a student and the only one who understood him. The two start being good friends after hanging out together. Time was passing by, and Braco still didn't have the courage to tell Violetta about his feelings, although Napo supported him. In episode 32, Violetta told her friends that Tomas had to leave the Studio. Everyone was very sad, except Braco. He danced to celebrate it, but he had to stop and said "the dance of the bad news", trying to avoid being criticized by the others. Part 2 TBA Relationships Friends Napo Best Friend Braco and Napo are best friends. Napo, at first, wanted to be part of the "cool crowd" along with Ludmila and Naty, but after a time, he changed and he is now a good guy. Then, Napo and Braco started to hang out more and help each other, and now they are best friends. They often practice their dance moves together, along with Maxi Ponte. Romances Violetta Castillo Crush/Friend Braco fell in love with Violetta at first sight. When Violetta stumbled into Braco, he got nervous and he started speaking in his native language. Braco wanted to confess his feelings to Violetta for a long time, but he couldn't because he always became very nervous and then he would start speaking in Russian or Ukrainian. Napo helped Braco with Violetta and told him that he should confess his feelings to her but every time he tried, Leon was in his way. Sometimes when he tried to tell Violetta how he felt he would always be interrupted by Leon or other people. Trivia *It's likely that he's from Ukraine, because Artur Logunov, who portrays him is Ukrainian. *The only person that can understand him is Napo. *He knows a lot of proverbs from his country. *When Violetta wants to ask him something, he always answers in Russian or Ukrainian. *He has a crush on Violetta, and when Violetta said that Tomas was going to return to Spain, he was very happy. *Braco is an amazing hip hop dancer. *He can speak various languages like Spanish, German, Ukrainian, Russian and English (mentioned). *Napo encourages him to tell to Violetta how he feels about her, but he can't because he gets nervous and he starts to speak Russian or Ukrainian when talking to Violetta so she doesn't understand what he's saying. *In the Spanish and Portuguese versions of Violetta, his name is spelled "Brako", with a k instead of a c. *He got very angry when he heard Violetta telling her friends that Leon kissed her. *One of his catchphrases is "People in my country has a word for people like you". Another one is "It sounds better in my language". *He gets nervous around pretty girls. *He always wears a hoodie and hip-hop trousers. *A lot of people get annoyed by his catchphrases. *His best friend is Napo. *He mentioned that he has a lot of cousins, aunts, and uncles. *He can play the keyboard. *He often talks about brown bears and other animals. *In the Benelux version of Violetta, he's called "Bruno". *At the end of Season 1, Braco leaves and does not appear again in the series. However, his reasons for leaving are unknown, and it is possible he still resides in Buenos Aires. *It is also possible that he could be from Uzbekistan because one of the words he says in the beginning of the season is in Uzbekistan origin. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Characters